Bride
oa is Hop Along, Queen Ansleis this fic is set in the time of Follow My Leader from Code of the Clans. AU. Bride & Groom, Hot Air Balloon we could be a pair of happy fish, live inside a sunken ship. Squirrelpaw, Mothpaw and Robinpaw were racing up a tree. Mothpaw swore it was the tallest tree in the whole of SkyClan’s territory. The three were kicking air as they went up and up and up and up and up and up and up…. They finally reached the ending branch. Robinpaw won, but the wind nearly threw him off. Squirrelpaw and Mothpaw soon joined him. Robinpaw let out a breath and gained his place, looking down at Beechstar, Mothpaw’s father. He couldn’t see him very well, but he figured his eyes were wide as he looked for his terrible son and his denmates. Squirrelpaw whimpered and collapsed, eyes so big Robinpaw swore they were the size of the bowl he used to eat out of. He started yowling, but Robinpaw knew Beechstar wouldn’t hear. Robinpaw let out a snort of laughter. As if the old coot wasn’t hard-of-hearing already, no way would he hear Squirrelpaw. “We are up here!” he called, “And I am so… very afraid of heights!” Mothpaw snorted. “Scaredy-sparrow. That’s not something a SkyClan cat would say.” Robinpaw purred, “I think it’s very clear, with my premonitions here,” he mewed, earning glances from both toms, “We were meant to float up high, in a tall, tall tree tonight.” He stood up. “Watch this.” Bundling his paws under him, the ginger tom leaped downward. Mothpaw felt his heart skip a beat, uncertain if he had landed on a branch or was free-falling. Mothpaw sucked in a breath. There really was no other way to get down. “Your most terrible of fears,” the tortoiseshell mewed, mouth dry, trying his hardest to sound like the strong and proud son of the leader he was. “We won’t get to see the morning sky!” Squirrelpaw yowled. Mothpaw looked back down. He wondered how Robinpaw wasn’t afraid to die. (...) Beechstar had died and the three of them had received their names- albeit, one moon after their denmates and Robinflight’s sister. In fact, Robinflight’s sister was the deputy- but it didn’t look like she would be becoming Maplestar anytime soon. Mothpelt had a child himself. A child that Squirrelfur had fathered through blood, a child that Robinflight had fathered through love. It was a strange little relationship the three were in, as Beechstar always felt the need to point out. Robinflight tried not to let it bother him too much. His heart was too big for only one of them. Mothpelt had yet to receive his lives and, from the looks of things, wouldn’t be. Dewheart, a recently-appointed warrior, kept Hawkkit in the nursery as Mothpelt yowled on the Highbranch. He’d announced that SkyClan would be attacking RiverClan while the memory of his father’s death was fresh in their minds. A responsible leader would check the level of the river. It was raining and it had been for two days. Squirrelfur called it a thunderstorm. But Robinflight knew Mothpelt, and he knew he wasn’t very responsible or much of a leader. Robinflight was always the tom he’d consulted and always the tom he’d come to. And great stars, if Robinflight had to become a beaver and build a dam to keep his clan from drowning, he would. “I won’t let you cross the river,” he mewed, “It’s too dangerous.” Robinflight had never seen the tom so angry. “Get out of my way,” Mothpelt growled, “Or have you turned traitor and joined RiverClan?” “I am as loyal to SkyClan as I ever was. Too loyal to watch my clanmates drown before they have a chance to fight. We can fight this battle another day.” “No!” Mothpelt yowled, pushing past him and into the river, “This battle will be fought now, before the memory of my father fades in our hearts. His death will be avenged!” He went in, clanmates falling suit. Almost immediately waves crashed over their heads. The water was all around them. Only Mothpelt, who was on a stepping stone, was alright. Even then, waves were hitting him and he didn’t look like he could stay on for much longer. He had to help. But how? Maplewhisker made an announcement and Robinflight made his own. Spiderpelt bit into his tail while Rubblepaw bit into his. He ignored the pain and dove into the water. First was Squirrelfur. Then was Talonfur. Then were Whitepaw and Ivypaw. “You’ve done enough,” Maplewhisker told him. Robinflight coughed up more river water and ignored the lump in he throat he was sure was a reed. He shook his head. “I have to fetch Mothpelt.” With an agreement from Maplewhisker- Maplestar, now- the big tortiseshell grabbed his tail and went for Mothpelt. He was so tired and he felt like his bones were on fire. Spiderpelt attached himself to his sister and Robinflight reached the stepping stone, looking deep into the black-and-brown cat’s eyes. Mothpelt sighed and let his scruff get dragged back to shore. (...) Robinflight purred, Hawkkit all too happy to see all of his fathers return. “Papa and Wrenny are a pair of happy fish!” he’d been exclaiming all night, “They live inside a sunken ship!” Robinflight purred. Squirrelfur must’ve taught him one of his kittypet words. (...) The day hadn’t been great. Mothpelt was dead. Their elder’s had died, so Robinflight offered to help Quailpaw and Dashtail with fixing his fur and placing mint in it. The elder’s had sort of died, Robinflight corrected. His mate’s death made Squirrelfur so depressed, he’d retired. Robinflight sighed and looked over his dead body, Hawkbreeze pressed beside him. A breeze blew and blew white flowers from the trees around the camp. He cracked open gray eyes, focusing on the leader’s den. He could’ve sworn he could see Beechstar’s ghost running his head over Mothpelt’s own. When he blinked they were gone. lovers drown... Category:Songfic